


The Mark Of A Man

by Berty



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-11
Updated: 2005-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigadier General Jack O'Neill gets no respect. Just lots of words that begin with 'dis...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mark Of A Man

'WHAT THE FUCK?"

Daniel jerked awake, his hand automatically going to where Jack should have been, but wasn't. He sat up and felt for his glasses on the nightstand. He only just had time to put them on before a naked and irate looking USAF Brigadier General barged into the room.

"You little shit! What did you DO?" Jack howled, glowering at his sleepy, rumpled looking archaeologist.

"Do?" Daniel repeated stupidly and flopped back down into the warm, welcoming pillows. Assured that Jack was not hurt or in danger of an immediate or sleep interrupting kind, he sought out the comfy hollow he had going before Jack had started shouting.

Jack stomped across the room, drew the blinds, eliciting a warning growl from his SO. Not content with that reaction, he marched back to the bed and whipped the pillow out from under Daniel's head.

"Look!" he demanded.

Daniel cracked open an eye and politely invited his beloved to fuck off, before holding out a hand for his pillow. Jack brought the pillow down with a satisfying smack across Daniel's ass, before tossing it back at the man's head.

Daniel took the offending item, stuffing it back under his head before eyeing Jack with unconcealed dislike.

"Look," Jack said again, slightly less forcefully at the dangerous glint in the younger man's eye. Jack stood butt-naked and extremely tasty looking to Daniel, if he hadn't already blown his chances this morning with the hissy fit. The early sun slanted across Jack's muscled torso and Daniel surreptitiously moved the quilt over his groin so as not to give the older man any ideas about being in any way attractive to a sleep-deprived, pissed off lover.

"What?" Daniel yawned, not really getting into the swing of this topic. "You got even more grey ones?"

With a sickly, 'fuck you' smile, Jack indicated the area of his neck and Daniel dragged his eyes away from...elsewhere to investigate Jack's problem.

"Ahhh," Daniel murmured and cleared his throat, "Oooops!" He idly scratched at his chest, pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked thoughtful.

"Daniel," Jack said smoothly and with the unmistakeable undertone of a man barely holding it together, "You seem to have nothing to say about this."

"Well, I don't know what to say, exactly." Daniel tipped his head to one side, frowned a little and chewed on his bottom lip as Jack had seen him do so many times over the briefing room table. Usually it was an incredible turn-on; today it was just fucking irritating.

"Daniel, you have given me a hickey the size of my fist." Jack helpfully held up his fist to demonstrate - he knew how much Daniel enjoyed visual aids, he'd sat through enough damn Power-Point presentations to know that Daniel clarified every detail with a slide...EVERY fucking detail.

Daniel smiled a small, apologetic smile, determined to be upbeat. "You can hardly notice it," he lied. The thing was purple, raw and Jack's size estimate was surprisingly accurate.

"Daniel..."

"When you put your shirt on, it won't show."

"Daniel..."

"And I'm sure it will dissipate soon."

"DANIEL..." Jack roared, "...dissipate? Fucking dissipate?"

"Yes, it means disperse, dissolve, become less..."

"I KNOW what it means!" Jack began to thump around his bedroom, opening drawers, slamming them again when he realised it was the wrong one, finding shorts and struggling into them while still radiating 'angry'.

"I have the President of the United States of America making an inspection tour of the SGC in..." Jack looked at his alarm clock, "...two and a half hours time and I have a fist sized hickey on my neck which will NOT be covered by my shirt and will NOT fucking dissipate, dissolve, disperse or any other word that begins with 'dis' before he gets here."

Jack thumped his ass down on the bed and oozed irritability as he pulled on his socks.

"Oh, that's not true Jack," Daniel said soothingly. Jack grunted at him, prepared to listen to platitudes.

"There's disfigure, disgrace, discomfort, dishonour, discredit and discolour."

Jack turned to look at Daniel with an incredulous expression on his handsome face. He narrowed his eyes at the mild look of amusement on his archaeologist's face. Shaking his head with disgust, he got up, pulled his pants from the closet, stepped into them and slammed the door behind him as he returned to the bathroom.

Daniel tried to find his cosy place, but Jack's attempt to subdue the bathroom at large by banging doors, slamming bottles and viciously squirting toothpaste interrupted the peace Daniel needed to drift off again. Sighing, he got up and padded into the bathroom, resting his chin on his beloved's shoulder as he peered into the mirror.

Curiously, Daniel watched his reflection as his fingers slipped down Jack's neck to where the deep red mark stood out against his tanned skin. Daniel watched quietly as Jack shaved with careful concentration and a sullen look on his face.

"I'm really sorry, Jack. I don't remember doing it. If I'd known it was going to bruise like that, I would never have..."

"You don't remember?"

"Er...no. Do you?"

"Ya think?" Jack snapped, indicating the vicious looking bruise. Daniel stepped a little closer to Jack, bringing his groin against the scratchy wool material of Jack's dress pants. Jack paused momentarily, then met Daniel's innocent seeming gaze in the mirror.

"Not gonna work," he growled.

Daniel gently stilled Jack as he went back to angrily scraping the foam from his face. He took the razor from Jack's unresisting hands and tipped his lover's head back to rest against his shoulder. Slowly, deliberately, Daniel stroked the razor through the soap, slicing swathes of clean, smooth skin from the white mass disguising the General's face. Stealthily, Daniel pressed his increasingly interested dick against Jack's wool covered ass and began to rock oh-so-gently against him.

"Daniel," Jack sighed, waves of reluctant contentment evident in his tone, "If you rub yourself off on my dress pants, I will personally disembowel you, light of my life or not."

Daniel completed his task without another move from his nether regions, then sloped back to bed moodily.

Jack finished in the bathroom and returned to the bedroom to fetch a clean shirt from the closet. "Do you really not remember?" he asked, quizzically.

"Well I remember last night..." A smile spread across Daniel's sulky features, "...oh yeaaahhh!"

"But not when you bit me?"

"Well, I was a little distracted with all that was going on," Daniel grinned openly and lecherously at the older man.

"I'd been minding my own business..."

"You'd been flirting at me all night..."

"...getting ready for bed..."

"...shaking your ass at me..."

"...and you leapt on me, pinned me down and..."

"...so I took you up on it..."

"...made me come so hard I screamed..."

"...made you all messy then..."

"...then to clean me up you..."

"...kissed you..."

"...bit me..."

"...licked you."

"...sucked me."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Wanna do it again?" Daniel had perked up considerably after his setback in the bathroom and no amount of quilt could now hide the fact that Daniel was going to need some assistance if he was going to get dressed today.

"No time. Gotta go and steal some foundation from Carter before the President arrives."

"I kind of like it that everyone can see you are marked as someone's, even though no one knows it's me," Daniel said a little wistfully.

"Daniel, I'm fifty...not fifteen. I look ridiculous."

"Well, I like it. It will remind you of me all day."

"Remind me of you?" A small, dangerous smile sidled onto Jack's face. "So what have you got on today, Daniel?"

"Not much, lots of sitting around with the Goa'uld translation team, working on the...what?" Daniel stopped mid-flow as Jack's smile bypassed sly, cunning and devious and went straight to positively evil. Jack took off the shirt he hadn't even managed to button yet and slowly undid his pants.

"L...I thought you didn't have time," Daniel blinked, licking his lips despite his confusion.

"Well, baby, I've thought about what you said and about your reasons for the hickey..." Jack pushed his pants and shorts off and bent to remove his socks.

"Oh, yes?" asked Daniel nervously, watching wide eyed as Jack made his way up the bed on hands and knees, forcing him onto his back as Jack loomed over him.

"I think it's a great idea," Jack whispered, his hot breath gusting over Daniel's neck, making him squirm.

"What is?"

"Something to remember me by," Jack murmured silkily as he edged Daniel's thighs further apart with his knees.

"Don't bite me, Jack, I have to see these people every day..." Daniel said nervously despite being massively turned-on by the thought.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite you, Daniel," Jack grinned at his lover, "But you're going to be thinking of me every single minute of today. Especially as everyone else is going to be able to sit down."

"Oh...Oooooooooh...OH!"

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pie, Pepe, AnnO, BJ and Saladscream.


End file.
